


A Fine Woman

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #640: Snape and the Ministry Departments -  International Magical Cooperation.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fine Woman

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #640: Snape and the Ministry Departments - International Magical Cooperation.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Fine Woman

~

Hovering nearby, Severus watches the youngest male Weasley dig himself into a hole with Granger. 

“…to foster international magical cooperation!” Granger hisses. 

Weasley, red-faced, snarls, “Whatever. He’s _way_ too old for you!” 

Granger, magnificent in her anger, draws herself up to full height. “Well you know what that means, don’t you?” 

Weasley looks blank. 

“The next time there’s an event, get up your courage and ask me before someone else does,” she snaps. Turning on her heel, she storms away.

Weasley opens his mouth, slinking away when Severus clears his throat.

Severus smirks, impressed. She’ll be a fine woman someday. 

~


End file.
